The overall goal of this project is to develop and validate a novel assay for mimicking the tumor microenvironment. Our proposed assay will accurately model the tumor microenvironment encompassing (a) circulation in the vessels, (b) transport across vessel walls, and (c) tumors cultured in a 3-dimensional environment. In Phase I, we successfully demonstrated our platform, including multi-cellular culture and drug screening. Detailed characterization of tumor cell growth, viability, migration and invasiveness was performed. Drug screening studies were performed to model the therapeutic responses. Quantitative differences between the tumor microenvironment parameters were demonstrated. In Phase II, assay parameters will be optimized to capture in vivo conditions including diffusion gradients, heterogeneity, and multi-cellular architecture. Assays for tumor progression and metastasis for organ specific tumors will be developed. The in vitro model will be validated against in vivo studies as well as available clinical data. The platform will be demonstrated for patient-derived samples. A multi-disciplinary approach comprising of industry-academic clinical team with substantial expertise in all facets of the proposed study has been assembled for successful execution. The developed product will be commercialized to pharmaceutical/biotech companies, research labs, universities and non-profit organizations.